How Did This Happen?
by zelink8355876
Summary: A 13 year old girl finds herself in the game Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, but with a twist. She is Zelda. Young Sarah Langstorm is in for a whole new experience, and maybe a little bit of romance in between. She finally finds someone who she cares about, but can she ever go back? LinkxOC
1. A New Beginning

A/N This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it! reviews could really help me, and I love constructive critisism!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Legend Of Zelda. I wish I did though...

* * *

There was a time when I was normal, nothing more than a 13 year old girl getting ready for high school like everyone else. I had my family with me at all times, my mom, dad, and sister. I also had a dog, Wolf, who loved me just as much as I loved him.

Then my whole world changed. Everything I thought I knew was taken away from me in just 1 day.

_ My parents and my sister were on their way to TCBY to congradulate my sister for completing elementary school. I didn't want to go becase I just beat the game Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and I had decided to play hero mode, and I wanted to get started right away. _

_ When they were on their way back, they called me to see if I was ok, then the screaming began. I remember it like it was yesterday. I heard my mom yell, "Rick! Look out!" But he hadn't responded soon enough. The big truck with the logo on the side, just one of those trucks you see on the highway or on major roads, no big deal, except it rammed right into the side of the red Mazda. I called 911 and told them that somewhere on Allex Place, a car had crashed._

_ The ambulance didn't come soon enough, and they didn't live through it._

I stopped going to school after that, because there really wasn't any reason. What was the point of doing anything when everyone you loved was gone?

Later that week, I had decided to play Zelda, just to take my mind off of things. But when I tried to turn on the Wii, it wouldn't work. _Well thats just perfect. _I tried everything on the nintendo website, but nothing would work. Then I gave up, there was nothing I could do.

Soon the whole world started spinning, and I felt like I was falling, rushing through the cool, crisp air. I thought I saw an island, but I must have been halucinating right? Anyway, that's where I am now. Falling. _I have to grab somethi- _"Oof!" _Ow. Where am- _

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Questioned the cute young man in the weird clothes.

_Huh? Wait a minute, is that... Link? _"Um, yeah. Link?

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me Zelda?"

"Well it is your name." Link answered with a confused look on his face.


	2. The Wing Ceremony

A/N: Thank you so much to xForeverGamerx! I am very greatful that you reviewed my story! XD Warning:This story will have spoilers to the game. If you haven't finished the game yet, GO DO IT NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Legend of Zelda games or Nintendo.

Enjoy!

* * *

The last thing I remember was Link calling out Zel- my- name.

I woke up to 3 hovering faces. I recognized them all from playing the game. One was, of course, Link. The others being Headmaster Gaepora and Orwell. I ask, "Um, Link? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"No," jumped Orwell, "I must make sure you are okay. You might have a concussion judging by the way you fainted after jumping off Skyloft. Why didn't you call your Loftwing?"

"I knew Link would catch me." _Why did she? And where is she now? How did this happen? _Millions of questions were diving into my head, but I knew none of them would or could be answered by the people surrounding me.

"Yes, of course you did, but you should never jump to conclusions," explained Orwell. He checked my head and made me do a couple of weird tests, then proclaimed me to be fine. "Now you may speak with Link." He signals for the Headmaster to follow him outside.

_Okay, I have him alone. Should I tell him? I have already guessed that he loves Zelda, it's really obvious, so I think I can trust him. I'll just tell him that for the good of Zelda, he needs to keep quiet._ "Link, I need to tell you something. For the good of Zelda, it would be wise of you to keep quiet."

"Ok Zelda, anything, but why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" He answers with a confused but steady look on his face.

I take in a deep breath, shaking with the thought of his reaction. _How dare you take Zelda! _or _Orwell! Kill her! _ I know they are irrational thoughts, but anything could happen. "I am not Zelda, yet I know who you and Zelda are. I do not know how I got into her body or where her soul lies, I just know that you wil have to help me if you want to help Zelda."

He doesn't answer at first, and I can see him pondering in his head, then he says, "Will you promise to help me find Zelda?"

"Of course, I don't want to be in someone else's body forever." _OK, now what? _"Um, so what's been up with your life?" _This is awkward..._

"Well as you know, well actually I guess you don't know, the wind ceremony is tomorrow." He said.

_Oh my God, or Goddess I should say, everything I've seen hasn't even happened yet! I won't tell him, just so I don't freak him out that I already know about his whole future up until he defeats Demise. _"Well, um, could you help me know what I have to do? Ask Headmaster Gaepora or something for me, please?

He helps me study all night long, and I don't worry because I already know it will be him only up there with me on the Statue of the Goddess. I finally think I am ready to do the ceremony.

Of course, Groose hid Link's Loftwing, but thanks to my prior knowledge of everything Link in this game, I can already tell him where it is. "I think you should check behind the waterfall." I tell him. Oh! I hope he doesn't catch on that I know his whole life now that I knew where his Loftwing was, even though I've only been here 2 days.

I get dressed in the Goddess's clothes that Zelda had made before I came, thankfully, and head out toward the Plaza, where all the island will gather to witness the 25th anniversary of the wing ceremony.

When I get there, the rules are being explained to the 4 boys getting ready to have the flight that will decide who will become a full knight, but I already know who will win, so I don't have to worry about Groose, Cawlin, or Strich.

After Link grabs the bird statue from the golden Loftwing, we head out for the gigantic Goddess Statue.

I start the ceremony," Link, hand me the bird statue so I can offer it to the Goddess." He hands me the bird. I place it in the small crevice in the Goddess's chest, making sure it was perfect. I play the Ballad of the Goddess, the song I had already known very well from this game, as well as Fi's gratitude. That was a very sad song, and when my family was still alive, I learned it on the piano, just so I could listen to the beautiful chords with the enticing melody.

He bends down on to one knee, and I remember that that was my cue. I say, "Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your steed during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you." I unclasp the sailcloth from my back and continue, "The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." He takes the sailcloth from my hands gently.

"You do know what happens at the end of the ceremony, right, Link?" I ask him, then I see the confusion plastered on his face. I laugh at his face, and his immediately softens.

"No...?" He replies shyly, because we hadn't studied this. I remembered from the game that he must jump off the statue with the sailcloth. "You have to jump off the statue! Just use your sailcloth to slow your fall!" Then I push him.

He screams, but makes it to the ground okay. I call Zelda's Loftwing, which surprisingly comes to my call. We fly down to the ground, then I hurry things along. I want to talk to him before the tornado takes me away from him for a long time. "Would you like to go on a flight with me through the clouds?" I ask him.

"Sure, Sarah!" He said. _How does he know my name? _

"How do you know my name? I never told you!" I was very confused.

"I don't know truthfully. Why is that? Well, everything will be explained in time.

While we are out flying, enjoying the breeze, I decide it's time to tell him. "Link, there's something I need to tell-" _NO! Not now! I needed to warn him before this all happened! _My breath is sucked right out of my lungs as I plunge into the unrelenting darkness.


	3. Faron Woods

A/N: I have really enjoyed writing this chapter. I haven't played Skyward Sword in months and after I beat it I gave my friend the disc. I got a lot of nostalgia from looking at maps of Faron Woods. I love constructive criticism, so rate and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Legend Of Zelda or Nintendo.

Enjoy!

* * *

I wake up on the moist, hard ground. _Great. Now what? _I take a look at my surroundings. There are a million trees, and a towering tree which I'm going to guess is the big tree from the game. In the distance I see a rope to swing across, so I think I know where I am.

I take a look behind me and see the archway that leads to the Sealed Grounds. _Well, I should probably talk to Impa. _I walk through the archway, then see the Sealed Grounds in front of me. At the bottom of the pit, the spike that seals Demise away is sitting. I can feel the power coming from it on the ground, like a coiled snake about to attack. I head towards the Sealed Temple, but my head starts to pound. _OW! How did that happen? Maybe I hit my head on the ground after the tornado?_

As I go inside, my heart starts to pound. _What if Impa can't help me figure out what's wrong? What if she thinks I'm Zelda? _But I don't let my questions stop me, I have to try.

"Sarah?" Questioned Impa.

"Yeah, Impa?" I said back. _So she does know! I hope she can help me figure this out._

"I know you must be confused as to how you are inside a stranger's body. But I cannot explain to you now how you ended up here or how you will get back to your body. It will all come in time."

_Great. Why can't she tell me now? _"Can you at least tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes. You must travel to the Skyview Temple. It is in the deepest part of these woods."

"Ok, well um, will I need anything?"

"Just Zelda's harp."

"Um, okay? What will I have to do with it?"

"Play the song that brings you sorrow to hear."

_Fi's Theme? I only know that on the piano! _"But I can't play Fi's theme!"

"You will have to figure it out. Good luck, Sarah." She points to where I came from. "You must go that way. May the blessings of the Goddess be with you."

_Great. Wait a minute! _"How will I defend myself?"

"You won't. You must be sneaky. Now go!"

As I leave, I look back at her, questioningly. She nods, and I leave the safety of the Sealed Temple.

I head through the archway again. then jump across the pit using the rope. _I'm going to have a lot of rope burn after this. _I continue through the woods until I come across a bokoblin. _Great. Now what? _I look around and all I see is the branches of the great tree. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Machi, the Kikwi! He's hiding in his "bush"! I crawl over to him and whisper, "Machi! Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you!"

He looks up at me and just stares. "Kwee! What's your name?"

"Shhh! Quiet! And my name's Sarah. Can you take me to Bucha so he can help me? I need to speak with him."

"Okay, Sarah, Kwee! Come with me!" He leads me through a very small space that I can just barely squeeze through, for it's only the size of an old tree trunk. _I had no idea that was there! Mabye only Kikwi's know about it. _

Once we reach Bucha, the sun is starting to set, turning the once blue sky into remarkable shades of red and purple.

"Hello, creature. How may I help you?" Asked Bucha.

"Her name's Sarah!" explained Machi.

"Oh, well, Kwee! How may I help you, Sarah?"

"Well, I need to tell you a couple of things, then I need you to help me get to a special place. Can you?" I ask.

"Well I will try my hardest."

"Okay, well the first thing is you will meet another man of my kind. He will be wearing a green tunic. You must help him, but only tell him that I have went in the temple. That is all you can tell him when he asks about Zelda, okay?"

"Okay. What was your special place?"

"Oh, that's just the entrance to the Deep Woods."

"Kwee! I know where that is! Follow me!"

I try to tell him that it's a little late right now but he just wants to get me to the entrance of the Deep Woods. I hurry along behind him, and he is going way to slow, like the annoying people at the mall who always take up all the space and walk 1 mph. Anyway, after a long walk, we make it to the weird structure that leads to the Deep Woods., and it's pitch black now. I can barely see in front of me.

"Thank you, Bucha and Machi for bringing me here!"

"No problem," said Bucha, "as Kikwis, it is our job to help animals in the Faron Woods. Have a safe trip, but be careful, for there are many enemies ahead!"

"Ok! Bye!" I say to them. I wave, then climb the rope and walk into the tunnel that leads to the Deep Woods.


	4. Meeting A Great Legend

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't have as much time to write on weekdays because of school, but I finally finished this chapter! I finally got to tell you part of my ideas for how this would all work!**

**Thanks to UltimateOtakuGirl100 for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Nintendo or the Legend Of Zelda series.**

**Onward to the story! :P**

* * *

I sleep in the tunnel leading to the Deep Woods, because I know it's safe in there.

When I wake in the morning, I feel a slight breeze coming from the Deep Woods. I walk through, and see a nest of Deku Hornets. _I better stay well clear of those, I don't have a bug net. _I stay as close to the wall as possible, then run through the entwined roots of tree that makes the small "tunnel" leading to the rope that I have to cross.

_Okay, this is WAY scarier than it was in the game! _I take a test step, then remember the Deku Hornets nest that hangs overseeing the tightrope, but I remember to late. They start chasing me, and I run as fast as I can, but then one stings me. It feels like you placed a curling iron on your neck then kept it there. _I have to take the stinger out! _I run back into Faron Woods, then use my finger nail to take out the stinger. I try not to gasp as I take it out.

I run back through, throw a rock at the nest, then cross the rope _very _slowly. I run around the corner and cross the other rope with much less difficulty. Then I am standing right in front of the Skyview Temple.

* * *

_"Play a song that brings you sorrow."_

* * *

_Okay, Fi's theme. How do I play that? _I sit for hours trying to figure out Fi's theme on the harp. _Why couldn't it be a guitar or piano or even recorder?!_

After 5 hours, I finally figure out the whole song. I walk up to the Skyview Temple and look for anything to help me as to where I would play, then I see a goddess wall. I walk up to it and hope that it kinda works the same way as it did before.

I play Fi's theme, then the wall shines bright, like the sun in the middle of the day in summer, then it opens and I see the goddess statue where I need to purify myself. I put the harp away and walk through the door.

* * *

I walk through the room, seeing the mini Goddess Statue and the water surrounding it. I remember that the one waterfall is filled with sacred water, so I quickly wade through the water to it and soak myself. The water is warm, and it gives off a slight glow. I can feel it's warmth travel through my body and cleanse every inch of my body, then I feel sick. My stomach is in so much pain, it's like the worst stomach ache ever. It feels like someone it trying to rip my belly into thousands of fragments, and I think _I'm going to die._

Then I can feel my conciousness floating away, and I can see myself, my real self, in a dark room, chained to the ground. I do not move.

I am alive, you can see me breathing, but I can tell I am in pain, or whatever's in my body.

_You do not know why you have switched bodies, yet I do. You will be scarred when you return, I can promise you that. The reason for you to be in Zelda's body starts in the old words, lost to years in your humble world._

* * *

_In the old world, there were many who fought long and hard for the princess. She was the protector of our people for a long time; now it was our time to repay her. We all remember the war, but I was very close to the Goddess, Hylia. She told me she had a plan, and she would only tell me her plan. I will now pass on her words to you. _

_'This is something I will only tell you once, and then you may only repeat it to inform the true spirit maiden of her destiny._

_'She will be named Sarah. She will not know the life of Hylians, and she will not be from this world. I will become her. She will be protected by the girl named Zelda, who will be the Hero of Time's love. I will make the two switch bodies. They will be very confused, for they will have no memories, so they are safe from any harm. The girl named Zelda will protect Sarah, by taking her body right into the trap Demise will have. _

_'I have overheard Demise talking to his stupid servant, Girahim. They will make the girl go to the ground, and take her soul to Demise, because Demise knows I will seal him away. I must tell everyone that Sarah is the real spirit maiden, but she will switch bodies with the innocent Zelda to protect all of the people who will live in the sky. I must go now. You will speak to her when she goes to pray to me. Goodbye, Farore.'_

_She told me all of this, and now I pass it onto you. If you would like to hear the rest of my story, find the other 2 Goddess statues and pray. I will visit you again._

* * *

The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of feet walk towards me, attached to a head with a very long braid, then I slipped away from the world.


	5. Stolen

**Thanks to TheTwilitDragon and icypika for reviewing! icypika: Yes, Sarah is the real spirit maiden. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo or the Legend Of Zelda series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up in the Sealed Temple. _Ugh, my head hurts really bad. _

"You must be in pain, your Grace. Here, drink this." Says Impa. She hands me a pinkish/ yellowish liquid, that's thick like honey. I take a test sip, and it tastes like puke! "You have to drink it to get rid of the pain in your head." I take another big gulp, then shiver. _That is the most disgusting thing I have ever had in my mouth. _But my headache is starting to dull.

"Thanks, kinda." I say to Impa. She looks down at me and takes the jar of medicine and walks away. I look around the room, and I don't see the big tree yet. _Huh. This is going to take a while. _

Impa walks back to me, where I'm sitting in front of the doors that lead to where Zelda had her thousand-year rest. _Will I have to sleep for thousands of years? _"I know what you were told must have alarmed you, but for now you must keep moving forward. The next place you will go is Eldin Volcano. There, you will play a song that everyone knows and loves. Find the temple at the top of the mountain, and stay away from bokoblins. Good luck, Your Grace." She says to me, then opens a portal for me to walk through. I go through it, then feel the brush of heat against my skin.

* * *

I take a look at my surroundings. I see lots of lava in rivers, and behind me I see the hill that houses many bokoblins. Impa portaled me right to the temple! _What was this temple called again? Oh yeah, the Earth Temple! _I walk over to the temple, then stop when I hear a sharp cry to my left. _Oh no. _It's a bokoblin! I run over to the right, hoping to hide from the bokoblin, but it calls it's friends over and they grab my arm.

I can't understand what they're saying, but it sounds like the grunting version of "Pleased, Master," but I'm not really sure.

They drag me behind the temple, and I see one of the biggest enemies of the entire game. Girahim. "Well well well, if it isn't the lovely Zelda. Tell me my pretty girl, do you know why you are here? Well, I would love to know where your little buddy Sarah is. Do you know where she went? She ruined our little game! I had her in my clutches, then she slipped away. I need her, you see. Her soul is _very _pure, and I would like her help on something. So please tell me where she is."

I give him my best impression of an evil glance, but he sees right through it.

"I know you know where she is, so why don't you just tell me?" I say nothing. "Well, if that's the case," he snaps his fingers, and a portal appears. The bokoblins push me into it, and I black out.

* * *

When I wake up, I am chained to the ground. All I see around me is a gigantic dragon head, and a big ramp. I recognise the place as where Link fights Scaldera. I hated that thing, but it was really easy to kill. Then I hear footsteps. They sound light and airy, not like anything I've heard before. _Impa! She saves Zelda from Girahim! That means Link is in there to! _

"Come." Impa whispers, as the chains break. I get up and follow her to the Goddess statue in the end of the temple.

"Sarah, your Grace. I am Impa, a member of the Shiekah tribe. I have come to help you. Go pray at the Goddess Statue. I will be here when your conciousness returns." she says.

_Great. I hope this time isn't as painful. _I go stand in front of the statue and pray that I will make it out of here alive, then I just feel as light as a feather. My head swims as another voice enters my head.

* * *

_Welcome back, your grace. I will now inform you of what happened later the day that you decided to send your people into the sky. _

_You took all of your remaining power and first put a fraction of it into your blade. You sent it up with your people, then put all of the remaining humans on the islands you had prepared. You used up all but the power you needed for later into making your people safe. You cast them up into the sky, then looked at me. _

_'I am now going to go away. You will never see me again, but you will meet the reincarnation of me. They will not know who you are, or remember what life was like before the islands in the sky. Goodbye forever, Farore.'_

_I was devastated, but knew it had to be done. You killed yourself by using all of your power, but here you are again, your plan already in place. Meet me again in the sands for more of my story._

* * *

I wake up, and then Impa tells me that I cannot stop for any reason, I must always go forward. I begin to play the Ballad Of The Goddess, then the portal opens, but then I remember that this is when Link walks in! I turn around, and there is Link. He looked tired, but as soon as I looked at him, all weariness flew from his face.


	6. One Second Is Gone

**Hey guys! Wow! Another update already?! Yep! My finals are this week, but I don't have any homework so I thought why not write another chapter? And another off topic subject, I'm almost done with Twilight Princess! I'm in the Hyrule Castle! ALMOST THERE!**

**Thanks to DreamFlight4798 and UltimateOtakuGirl100 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Legend Of Zelda series or Nintendo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I start to run towards Link, all of the happiness in the world flooding over me in a big tsunami, but then Impa outstretched her arm to block me from seeing him. I turn to her, and she says, "You cannot go to him, your grace. Remember what we discussed. Resrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

I turn towards him as despair floats through my body, but try as hard as I can to have a face of determination to mask my pain as I say, "I... I have to go Link. I'm sorry." Then I turn and walk through the portal to the Lanayru Desert. We cannot portal to the temple because of the heat and sand, they block the portal, so we must go to the beginning.

As I step through the portal, I feel the brush of tiny sand particles against my face. _Where's Impa? _ Oh yeah, she has that 'talk' with Link. Poor Link.

As I sit waiting for her, I think about how Link looked. He was very stong looking, that was for sure. Even though he was all gross from fighting Scaldera, he looked very attractive. In the game you don't really pay attention to what he looks like, you just play as him. I also like the way he is so much like a 'prince charming' the way he came and is trying to save me.

Girahim was a very creepy person in real life. His diamonds were very protruding on his outfit and his face. He acted a little weirder than in the game, which was a surprise to me, I didn't think he could get any weirder!

My thoughts are stopped when Impa walks through the portal, looking at me with a look I can't quite decipher. We walk silently through the desert.

Later on in the journey we have to cross the wide and vast sea of sand. As we walk through it, I feel my legs strain through the sand, inching their way through the sand. It's like I'm dreaming I'm running, and my legs won't go as fast as I want them to. When we reach the other end of the sand, my legs are aching and I have to take a rest so I don't pass out in more sand.

When the sun goes down, we decide to make a fire. I didn't realize how cold it got at night! After the night sky is blanketed above us, we put out the fire and call it a night. I can't fall asleep because of all the ideas floating around in my head.

All this new information is very confusing, and I have to go over it in my head to unravel it's meaning. _So I'm the real spirit maiden? That's cool, I guess. Farore said that Demise would take the spirit maiden, so why haven't I been taken yet? Is it because of Zelda's body? Maybe Demise took my body with Zelda in it, and Hylia planned it that way so I would stay away from the clutches of Demise. All this is so confusing! Ugh! _I feel like crying, like when my mom does something _really _irritating. After who knows how long, I drift away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning, we head out in the direction of the Lanayru Mining Facility. That was my least favorite temple. My favorite temple was the Sandship, and my favorite boss was Koloktos. That guy was so cool!

Anyway, after 2 hours of walking through the desert heat, sweating at least 3 gallons of sweat, we reach the temple.

"Play the song that brings you a funny memory." Impa says. That's the first time she talked to me since we got here! So that song would be, Grooseland! I take about a half an hour to figure out the song, it must be a new record! I play it at the top of the facility, and a portal opens.

"Go, I will follow you." Says Impa. I walk into the portal and my feet are whisked away.

I walk into the room with the Goddess statue, and begin to pray. This time I don't feel anything except a brush of wind enter the room as the voice of Farore enters my mind for the third time.

* * *

_Hello again, for a final time, your grace. I do not have anything else of my life to tell you. You must know this information and cherish it until the task is complete. Take your harp of the Goddess and play her Ballad on the steps to the Gate of Time. The gate will except you and allow you to pass through. You must seal yourself in the chamber of amber and sleep until Demise is gone. The only thing that could ever break this amber is Demise himself, and only in his almost strongest form that he may. Before you leave to another time, you must give your harp of the Goddess to the Hero chosen by the Gods. Good luck on your journey, your grace. Farewell._

* * *

I wake with a start, much sooner than the other times.

"We must go to the Gate of Time. Come." Impa says as she walks away towards the exit of the Facility. We exit the Facility and walk toward the Gate of Time.

I walk in front of the Gate, and begin to play the Ballad of the Goddess with Impa by my side. I finish, then turn when I hear a stick crunch behind me. My eyes widen as I look at Link, looking at me with the same expression. I begin to run towards him with my whole life feeling like a blanket of joy, forgetting everything that happens in the game. Then I get blasted away by the wall being blown up by the one and only creep, Girahim.


	7. The Past

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! My electricity was off on Tuesday and Wednesday, so I couldn't work on this, and I had testing all week so I didn't feel like typing when I got home. I typed this all up today and it's kinda short but at least I got it done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo. Or the Mortal Instruments, but those are the best books ever written. I have runes on my arm right now, one for angelic power and one for strength. I'm obsessed, I know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Girahim runs toward me and Impa as he blocks Link with a wall of diamonds. Impa runs forward to protect me. Her blue wall is blocking Girahims attacks, but for how long? She looks at me and says, "Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" _Link needs the harp! _I run over across from him and say, "Link!" I hold up the harp as gold light pulses through it. "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going." The harp begins to float, it's light glowing brighter and brighter until it shoots toward Link.

I turn back to Impa and she says, "Go! Now!" I run to the gate, but Girahim's sword breaks through Impa's shield, but right after Link darts after Girahim, ready to fight him again, but Girahim jumps out of the way. I hear Impa say quietly, "...Link."

"Go!" He says back to her, with the true spirit of a hero in his voice, unwavering.

"You have my thanks, Link." We go back to the gate, and as Impa is creating the ball to destroy the gate once we leave, Impa shouts, "Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman in the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know ehere you must go! And know that we will definitely-"

"I'll definitely see you again, Link! This isn't goodbye! I promise!" I shout against Impa's arm. She pushes me back into the gate of time, and drops the ball to destroy our way to the past.

I feel very light as we go through the gate. After a few seconds, we are in a lush place full of many scrappers. We really did go back in time!

"We must get back to the sealed temple. All this machinery will affect any portals, so we must go back to the beginning of the Lanaryu Desert."

_Great. I wish I would've brought books with me, like the Mortal Instruments! _We trudge through sand for half of the day, but the sun begins to set in the distance. The sky is turning into shades of red, purple, and orange. We set up a camp on the outskirts of the sand, away from any of those snail things. I'm looking at the night sky filled with millions of lonely stars blinking in uneven patterns, and I think of Link, how he could be looking at the same stars in a thousand years in the future.

* * *

_We are in Skyloft, and Link is surprisingly shorter than me. His face seems less masculine, he has the face of youth. He looks up with his alluring blue eyes and says, "Why are you staring at me?"_

_"No reason. Are you okay?"_

_"Not really. I never knew my mom, so I wasn't that sad when I was old enough to understand she died during childbirth, but I knew and loved my dad. I still question why he had to be a knight. Why would he want to kill things? That's really mean, and it's what got him killed. I never want to be a knight. I don't want anyone I love getting hurt." When he said that last sentence, he looked at me through his eyes with a look I couldn't decifer._

_"I'm sorry, Link." I give him a hug, and he gratefully hugs back. At that moment I can't help but take in the scent of him. He smells like the outdoors and the sun, if it had a scent. I love that smell, and it was in that moment that I finally realized my feelings. I didn't ever want to let go of him, but didn't want him to know. I had to keep it to myself._

_Now he is taller than me, and looks a bit more masculine and not much like a child. We are in our knights class, and I am watching him take his swordsmanship test. For this test, the boys have to take off their shirts so they feel more obligated to protect themselves. I can't help but look at the way his back tightens with his every move, and how capable he looks. Every time he turns his front toward me, I gasp a little. He is very well built, and he works out a lot. He looks very strong, and I would always trust him to protect me._

_They say that you are feeling love when you are attracted to someone for 5 months, but it has been 6 years, and I don't think I love him. Or do I?_

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is high in the sky, so it must be somewhere around noon. Impa is sitting next to me, calmly looking out in the distance. I look at her and remember that I won't be with her forever, so I don't want to get attached, but she has helped me along my entire journey. I don't want to become attached, but I will and I can't stop it.


	8. Stories

**Hey! Thank you again to everyone who reviews, likes and favorites this story! It really helps me out! **

**I have a little note for you guys. On June 6, I will be leaving for Paris for a week! I am really excited, but my mom won't let me bring my computer and the WiFi over there is really expensive so I won't be updating then!**

**And one question: would you guys like to have me do long chapters once a week, or short chapters a lot like I'm doing now? Just review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ:SS or anything Nintendo.**

**Au Revouir! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Impa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know my real story?"

"No, your Grace. What are you talking about?"

"Do you know my name?"

"Yes, it is Zelda."

"No. My name is Sarah. Have you not spoken to the old lady in the Sealed Temple?" Her face flashes for a second. I don't know what it was, but it sorta looked like, amusement?

"No, I have not spoken to her. And what are you talking about, your Grace? You said yourself that you would come down to this place as another person. You said you would learn about the past through your own eyes. Your name is Zelda." I am not sure whether this was a good idea or not. Should I tell her? I trust her, right?

"I told you that so my reincarnation would not be hurt. It was for protection. I am Sarah. I switched bodies with Zelda, and I don't know where her soul lies. When I was Hylia, I heard Demise talk about his plan to the Demon Lord, Girahim. He has already fallen into my trap, but once he finds Zelda, all will be lost because he will know it was me who has the pre blood, with the soul of Hylia." I'm still not sure I should've told her, but what bad could it do? I trust her!

She just sits there for a moment, staring off into space while turning over the words had put into her head so they make sense. Then she looks up with a stone hard face, and it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Then she nods her head and says with a stiff voice, "Very well. I suppose that it was the best thing to do to keep you safe. I will not call you Sarah in the open, and will always be carefull to keep you safe."

With that, we head off to the beginning of the Lanayru Desert.

* * *

When we finally reach the beginning of Lanayru, my breath is coming in ragged breaths and I don't think I can take another step without crumbing into the ground and falling into an endless sleep. Impa must've sensed my weariness, because she says, "Lets wait until morning to go through the portal. We need rest to go through a portal."

I am already on the ground falling asleep when I hear a loud noise thumping on the ground. _Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP THUMP THUMP. _The last thing I remember was prying my eyes open just in time to see a big metal object crashing toward my head, and see out of the corner of my eye Impa lying in a pool of red liquid.

* * *

_I am standing in the Sealed Temple, in the room where Zelda takes her thousand year sleep._

_"Sarah." I hear from behind me. I whirl, and I see a bright person. They are glowing, and I can't bear to look at them, so I turn my head away and look at the way the light dances on the tree of life. "Link's already came..." I whisper to no one in particular._

_"Sarah." It says again. This time I reconise the voice. It's my mother._

_"Mom?"_

_"No." The figure changes it's shape, and I now see Link. _

_"Link... I should tell you that I have had-"_

_"No. I do not want your sorrow or pity. Do not tell me anything. You would feel no need to tell me that if you were sure you would see me again." His voice wavers with the sound of anger. "Do not pretend you know anything. Just go away." I see in the coner of the room another Link, trapped in a cage. The other Link is gone, and now I am in a dark room with bars at the other end. _

_"Help..." a quiet voice says._

_"Why are you in here?"_

_"Help... save me... Find the underworld of trobists. There you will find me. Come and save me Sarah. Please..." What is he talking about? The edge of the prison starts to shake, and I run to the center of the room, while in the distance I peer at Girahim, licking his blade covered in red blood, Impa's blood._


	9. The Shortest Chapter Ever

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I just can't write right now. I just came back from Paris, which was fun. And yesterday I got back, read for 3 hours, then sat in my room crying for 30 minutes. I read The Fault In Our Stars, and I am so freaking sad right now, and I hate John Green for the evil he did to me. And Hazel. I have been moping around the house for the whole day and I want to update _something _ because I've been gone all week and tomorrow's my birthday, but the next chapter will have _way more _ than 251 words. It's sad, I know, but I only have this much. If you haven't read The Fault In Our Stars, go read _now! _ **

**Anyway, hope you like these 251 words! Sorry... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ or the book TFIOS mentioned in my A/N, and I don't think they would mind me advertizing their book. **

* * *

I wake up in the sealed temple, with no one surrounding me. _Where did Impa's old form go? _ I see the gate of time in front of me, and it is facing the front of the temple, where the door that leads to the Imprisoned lays.

The tree of life is not there anymore, so the vision must have just been a dream. Or was it? Should I go visit the underworld? No, it was just a dream. Not real, imaginary. But was the part about Impa real? I hope not.

I walk over to the Gate of Time and touch the wall. It doesn't really have a feeling, it's like touching a wall of fog. I push my hand through the wall some more, then take a step through. It feels weird going through this alone, but I know what I have to do. I run through the Gate with nothing underneath my feet and exit the other side.

_How do I do this?_ I have no clue how I am supposed to encase myself in amber, but I can try pretty hard. I imagine myself sleeping peacefully in my amber, not doing much of anything. I think about Impa being gone, and my mind starts to wander.

I feel light-headed, and everything around me gets blurry. The shapes around me start to get an amber color to them, and I know I did something right to make the amber. This is where I will be for thousands of years...


	10. Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the really long wait. I kinda just forgot about this until today, and then I decided to write a short chapter. I'm going to work on the rest of this story later today, and possibly get it up today! I'm so sorry about the wait, don't hate! (OMG that rhymed) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ or Nintendo, or The Hunger Games I referenced in this chapter.**

**Sorry about the wait, see you later today! **

* * *

_"Hello, Sarah." _

_"Who- who's there?" I say back to the mysterious voice._

_"It's me! Don't you recognize me?"_

_"Uh, no. I can't really see anything. All I can see at the moment is blackness."_

_"Well then look a little closer." At this point, I begin to see two blue orbs shining in the distance._

_"Uh, are you Link?" Close enough, right?_

_I hear soft chuckles. "No, I am someone else. Why don't you look a little closer at me and at your past?"_

_The voice I can now decifer as a woman's voice, and at the same time I see the two blue orbs get surrounded by green. Everywhere is green, and eventually it turns into the shape of a person, I'm guessing a woman. "Uh, are you... Farore?" I ask._

_"Finally! Someone recognises me! Hello Sarah, or should I say Zelda. Or do you prefer Hylia? You can pick."_

_"Uh, Sarah's fine. So Farore, why are you talking to me? And why is it so dark?"_

_"Wow, I am actually wondering about the darkness myself. Why don't you fix this problem yourself?"_

_"Uh, because I can't?"_

_"Are you sure? Why don't you try? You never know how powerful you might be."_

_I close my eyes and imagine light. I imagine the sun, a light, the morning light. Then I begin to see actual light outside of my eyes. I open my eyes to find Farore and I sitting in a place that looks very similar to Hyrule field in Twilight Princess, near the Eldin bridge. Nearby, Bokoblins are roaming around waiting for something to pass by that they can attempt to kill. I've always wondered why they don't just kill each other, like the Hunger Games._

_In the distance, I hear banging. Banging. Banging..._


	11. Seeing Him

**A/N: Hey guys! Imma back! I wrote this today and a little bit yesterday. I wantd to update so I just cut it off here, but I have half of the next chapter written! See you later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or Nintendo. Please don't sue me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Banging..._

_"What's that noise?" I ask the goddess next to me._

_"Why, don't you remember? It's Link seeing you in the amber. Go to him. Tell him what you must, and prepare yourself for a long sleep." Farore says back to me._

* * *

_"N-" Bang. "No pl-" Bang. " Sar-" Bang. "Pl- come ba-" Bang. "Sarah, please!" Bang. The words begin to get louder, and I can understand them all. It's Link. The person who is responisble for saving the world. Who is doing it all for Zelda. Not me. Zelda..._

_I don't want to talk to him. I had a crush on him before I came here. Now what? Is he just going to fall in love with me and not Zelda, the person he's known his whole life? Of course not. But I am going to talk to him because its what I have to do. My mind floods with bright colors, all tinted with amber..._

I see tears streaming down Link's face. His eyes are big and puffy, and I have to say he actually looks pretty cute like that. _ Nonononononono. No. He won't like me. Shut up head. Be reasonable. _ Anyway, I don't know how in the world I'm supposed to talk to him, then I remember a book I had read a while ago, The Maze Runner. When Thomas met Theresa, she could communiate to him with her mind. Maybe I can do the same? Eh, it's worth a shot. I consentrate on the word 'Link' and imagine the word traveling through my brain and into his. I imagine him hearing the word an looking at me like- like he is right now! He looks at me and says, "Sarah?"

I imagine sending him more words. _Yes Link. I am inside the amber, but it's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me!_

"But- how can I not worry about you?"

_Look Link, I don't know, and I don't care. Just hurry up and finish this quest. Then after all this is over you can have Zelda back. And stop calling me Sarah outloud! Someone may hear you!_

"But, but S-Zelda I-"

_Just go Link. I already know you love Zelda, so hurry up so you can be her knight in shining- green- armor._

"But Sa- Zelda I don-"

_LINK!_

He looks at me warily, almost scared of me.

_GO AWAY. GET AWAY FROM ME AND JUST GET YOUR QUEST OVER WITH SO I CAN GO BACK HOME. I DON'T LIVE HERE. I AM NOT FROM HERE. JUST HURRY UP SO I CAN GO BACK HOME TO THE NOTHING I HAVE. GO!_

He looks at me sadly, but eventually decides to leave. He walks back to the Gate of Time, looks at me one more time and says with a determined face full of anger, "FINE! I'll go and get you back to your precious home full of people who love you and care for you! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU HAVE NOTHING WHEN YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOMETHING. You have a FAMILY!" Then he turned and ran through the gate.

That was not smart to say. He going to find out that women, we _never_ forget anything. _Ever_.


	12. DREAMING

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that took so long. I've been busy because I just started high school (yes im a lonely freshman) and ive had a million prijects already. It's been so long! Anyway, I started writing this the day after I posted last, then I just didn't write because I didn't feel like it, then yesterday I decided to start it up again. byeeee!**

**Please Rate and Review! :***

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ:SS or LoZ:TP which will be in this a lot for a while until Zelda wakes up. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_After Link left, I went back to talk to Farore, but she was gone. "Farore?" I say quietly. No answer. "Farore?" I said a little louder. Still no answer. "FARORE?!" I finally scream. No answer... Hm. Where did she go?_

_Oh well. Guess I'm all on my own now. _I wonder how long I'll be in here. Well, might as well do something. Can I dream? _I try to dream something, but nothing happens. _Okaaay... Now what. _I begin to walk around Hyrule Field in no particular direction. _Maybe I should visit Link or Zelda. Or Telma. _I start heading toward Ordon Village._

_As I walk across the bridge to Ordon, my head starts to pound. I feel my whole head throbbing and I don't know what from. I make my way over to the Ordon Spring and use the healing waters to get rid of my headache, but the water isn't healing it. _Maybe it only works on actual wounds? _The headache starts to worsen, and I feel like I'm going to faint. I never really knew if I was going to faint or not, because the next thing I see, Link from Twilight Princess is walking over to me, and then some of the guys on the pigs come and bop us both on the head. The last thing I remember was seeing my mothers necklace fly off my neck._

I wake up in a pool of water, on the shore of some river. I don't know what river. Or where I am. Or... Who I am. I- I don't remember who I am. Nothing. I wonder where I am and why I'm here, and if anyone knows who I am. _Maybe if I walk someone will find me. _I begin to walk down the river, following the direction of the current.

After what seems like hours of walking, I find a young boy lying on the ground. He looks like he's asleep, but I can't tell from this far away. I run up to the boy and take in what he looks like. He's blue. This person is... blue. He has fins... and gills. _So this is some fish boy? _I seem to have been able to nurse this person, because vague memories came back of how to care for someone. I try to nurse this person back to conciousness, but I don't have the proper supplies with me. I look around for anyone to help me, and see a carriage passing by.

I run over to the carriage, and try to stop it. The horses won't stop, so I do something I wouldn't normally do, and jump on one of the horses. I grab the reins and pull back, hoping for the horse to stop, and with my luck, he does. A woman with very large breasts, so big her yellow bra shows underneath very clearly, walks out of the carriage. She seems to be traveling alone, with a bunch of... things. I'm not sure what they are. She looks at me while I try not to stare at her breasts and says, "Hello young miss, who are you?"

I look back at her. "I- I'm not sure," I say with a puzzled look on my face, still not believing it.

"Well, then why don't you come with me? I'm just heading back to my bar with the ingredients for my beers and some more glasses. It's in Castle Town."

I look back over at the blue fish boy, and back at the lady. "But what about him? I think I could help him if I had the right supplies."

She looks at the boy, then says, "Yes, of course. My name's Telma, by the way."

"Thanks, Telma." I say back at her gratefully. We walk over to the blue fish boy and pick him up, taking him over to the carriage and placing him gently inside the trunk of it. She sits in the drivers seat, and I sit in the passenger seat in the carriage along the beer ingredients and glasses. As we are riding, I take a look at my surroundings. The inside of the carriage is blue, with a red trim. The door is made of a gold ornate frame, most likely fake. The inside is beautiful, the way the sun dances off the door frame. The window allows me to see the scenery outside. There are rolling hills stretching as far as I can see, and the sun is beginning to set, turning the sky shades of purple, pink, and red, with a tiny orange ball in the middle.

After a long journey, I see a stone wall, surrounding a big castle. We head towards the city, and not long after we make it inside do I feel tired, and then my head begins to pound, and I faint.


End file.
